Out of My Mind
by Johnswelsh
Summary: Mick wants Seb to leave him alone. Seb wants Mick to fuck off. How do we settle this? This is a cowritten work.


He's finally home, comfortable and relaxing. He needed some time off, and Ethan's still out in…what was it, Vietnem now? Why the hell is he going there?

There's a check to his phone before he just shrugs off his pants and throws himself on the couch, flipping on the television and seeing what he can numb his brain with for a few hours. There's a bottle of whiskey at his feet and he's not even wearing a shirt under his hoodie. It's a lazy day, Goddamn it. He hasn't even had a contract in Detroit in weeks.

Something's gotta change.

Bored. Bored and angry. Sebastian is flipping through his files in his apartment when he realizes every single case on his desk relates to…Mick. It's always Mick. Something snaps in him, and he decides then and there he needs to do something about it.

Three sharp raps on Mick's door, and the detective is waiting outside. He's not as well dressed as usual, shirt rumbled and a coffee stain on his pants. His hair is a mess and his eyes are exhausted. He waits for a moment before he knocks again, three more times.

"Mick. Open up."

"Fuck off," he doesn't know it's Seb at first, but he takes a minute to place the voice before he rolls his eyes and stands, lighting a cigarette and peering through the eyehole. Ug. Great. Castellanos.

"You're not the Chinese food I ordered," there's a puff of smoke blown in Sebastian's face when the door opens, and Mick hasn't even bothered to put pants on. "Wot you want? Save for the usual harassment. Now I regret every giving you my damn address."

Smoke to the face? Rude. Seb's expression contracts into one of disgust. He fans the air and pushes his way inside without being stopped, one large hand striking out to push Mick back by the chest as if he were a paperweight. Strong man, Castellanos.

"Why the hell is your name all over my desk again? I can't get you out of my life. I try, I get a few good days, and you pop back up like you're some virus." Ouch. "Would it kill you to just sit around and smoke all day instead of making my job harder?"

"Hey, if you got bodies, they aren't mine. Or whatever you're blaming me for. I've been on vacation," there's huff when he's shoved aside, smoke blowing from his nose like he's an angry Welsh dragon. "The hell do you think you are barging in here? I haven't done a fucking thing since May."

He's mad, and his eyes are narrowed. His place is a mess, which it tends to be when Ethan isn't around. Cigarette butts litter the floor and counter tops, clothes, bills and other papers are scattered on the coffee table. Jasper is curled up on a clean spot on the couch where a blanket and a misplaced pillow lay, obviously he hasn't been doing well without Ethan.

"Jesus. This place is a wreck. You're usually neat, but you're looking like I did before Nate helped me out." His nose stays wrinkled. He then looks to the cat. Cute little thing, growing so fast. "These aren't bodies. It's collateral from bodies in the past. And the only reason I have to do all this paperwork is you. Do you REALIZE what comes with a body? It's a wreck. And now they want one exhumed for another autopsy, and that's a nasty trainwreck. So thanks for that, I guess."

He's obviously a bit upset today. Maybe he's just venting.

"On the bright side, I'm feeling better now. On the downside, I'm in withdrawal from those drugs."

"S'not my damn job to care. Why should I? They're dead. YOU decided to be a cop and YOU decided to do the damn paperwork," wow he's…a little upset. Then again, he's a bit chemically imbalanced with Ethan being gone and the fact that it's boring without the man he loves driving him absolutely insane and annoying him for fruit snacks or whatever Ethan wants at the moment.

"Good for you. I guess," he's still guilty about it, and the mention of it builds to his anger. "S'at why you're here? Small talk and busting my ass for things out of my control? Or can I go back to sleeping?"

"What, he's gone and you sleep your day away? You're better than that." Sebastian seems to be goading him, whether consciously or not. It's almost like he expects him to react, somehow. Like he's looking for something, some kind of response. What is it he wants? Does he even know?

"You're sitting around and getting lazy and slow. You can't do that in your field. You'll get yourself in even worse shape than you are now." It almost sounds like he misses having an adversary in the field, from how he talks.

"Fuck off, I'm as fast as I've always been. But you're starting to piss me off. Here I wos having a nice, relaxing day only to have you bitch at me for no reason. I could kill you as quick as I always can. And you provoke me, I just fucking might."

Oh wow, he sounds really, really annoyed now.

"You think I'm a thorn in your side?" He scoffs, putting out his cigarette. One more goad might get to him, he's not exactly emotionally stable.

"You think you could kill me?" Seb scoffs at the idea. "Do you even know how many habe tried and failed? You're really sure of yourself for someone who doesn't have abilities or powers." He seems incredulous about Mick's statement and posture right now. "I want you off my mind. You're always fucking on it. I want you out of my mind but you're always causing trouble, somehow, somewhere."  
He points, accusatively.  
"You can't kill me. You can't make me stop, and you know it. I'd hunt you until the day I died even if you were released every damn day. That's who I am."

A quick motion, powered by something that could best be described as anger has Seb slammed against the wall (if he can get the surprise in early enough), Mick's forearm keeping him pinned against it. Mick isn't much bigger than Seb, but he's powerful in his own, mostly because his anger is what keeps him going still. Shame he doesn't have those disorders anymore. Brown eyes flare up, and he glares into Sebastian's own.

"I've been hunted since I was burned years ago. You're not the first, not the last. If I can survive an assault by Grendel, torture by my rapist, and whatever the fuck Ethan ends up throwing at me from his jobs, I can stop you. Don't you think for a minute you're better than me because you're on the opposite team."

A release, and Mick takes a step back. "You want me off your mind? You're going to have to work for it."

…What does he mean by that?

"What the fuck does that mean?" Seb's words mirror the question ringing in the air, or that's how it feels, at least. He's staring at Mick, having let himself be pushed back against the wall without a struggle. His pulse is racing. When did that happen? His exclamation is breathless, and his eyes are wide. Mick caught him off guard…or did he?

Maybe that's exactly how Seb wanted to be.

He hesitates, like a deer caught in headlights. Why DID he come here, in the first place?

"I can smell it," that's gross. "You want to forget me, I can make that happen. All you have to do is say yes."

Well, Seb DID say the Hepatitis wasn't a problem anymore. Even then, he wouldn't have done anything that would get him sick. He's smart, and he has a husband to worry about, last thing he needs is some blood borne disease caused by unsafe sex.

Mick inches closer now, eyeing Sebastian, and waiting an answer. If no, he'll show the man out the door. But this is the best way to forget, in Mick's experience. Shame they're not drunk.

Seb blinks in surprise, but a sort of indignant anger swells on his face. Who is Mick to act like he's able to fuck his anger away? Who is Mick to think he'll submit to the other in bed? Joseph was the only one who could ever make him do that, and Joseph is long gone now. Instead, he's staring down someone he shouldn't evem consider going to bed with.

But nobody said it had to be loving.

His lips part as of he has an answer, but he doesn't. Instead, a statement.  
"Damn you." Short and sweet. "Damn you to hell." With that, he reaches out with one large hand and yanks Mick into a kiss, straight on the lips. It's powerful but not deep, and his grip on Mick's shoulder is tight.

"Fuck off," alright boys, it's not time to take your cocks out yet. Mick shoves again, forcing the power over and driving it harder, not looking to be passionate. That's for Ethan, Ethan and only Ethan. He's the only one who gets the dominate's soft side. Not this cope who's fucked him over more times than one.

There's a bite, hard enough to break skin and Mick yanks him back, clearly aiming for the couch. He takes Sebastian's aggressiveness as a yes, but he wont move until asked to. Even like this, he has enough respect for a partner to keep them comfortable. But right now, he sees a power struggle, and sees a hill he needs to take over. This might get rough.

The bite draws a bit of blood. He barely registers this before he's being pushed towards the couch. He struggles to get his footing and keep from falling into it. Unlike Mick's other partners, Sebastian isn't going to just give in and take it. He's not used to that. He's not used to sex being anything but loving passion, either. This is carnal, something else entirely. A dominance game, one of tensions and desires that cannot be ignored.

He tries to get Mick to go for the couch instead, or at least hault Mick's bid for dominance. He's strong enough to do that.

"I don't know why, but I want this." That's a yes.

"Good, now get on the fucking couch. You don't want something, say no," ah, well, there it is. Mck struggles against Sebastian, not because he doesn't want this, but he's far too used to being a dominate to back off. He's just as angry, but he wants Sebastian out.

He lets Seb move him back, giving up for a moment only to yank him forward when he starts to fall. His mouth is back on Sebastian's, tasting it and deciding instantly he hates it. He's grown fond of only one man's mouth, thanks.

"I fucking hate you. All you do is bitch and chase me. When are you going to give up?" Ooooh, he's throwing stones, trying to goad Seb right back.

"You want me to give up?" He can't seem to pry himself from Mick. He doesn't think he wants to. This is intense, and something inside him is honestly about to crumble. "Is that what you want?" He's not even sure what he's talking about anymore. "Then make me." A challenge. Pure, unadulterated, obvious. Mick's not going to be able to move him with a simple order alone. This one isn't going to just give in.

He pushes back and shrugs off his holster, leaving it on the counter. The utility belt with his day-to-day supplies is left as well, half-danging off. That isn't the kind of weapon anyone needs here. He turns back to Mick and closes the distance between them again, reaching for the other man's shirt.

"I want you to SHUT UP," dear GOD Sebastian goes on. Mick shoves him when Sebastian goes for his shirt, not at all used to being at the bottom of the barrel anymore. There's a yank on Sebastian, and he's already trying to claw off whatever he can get his hands on. For some reason, he really, reallllllyyy wants to know what the fuck Nathan is so fucking obsessed with.

Really, he doesn't want to hurt Seb. He's not a force in bed- Ethan's killed that side of him. He's learned to be more gentle and coaxing, but the anger he feels right now seems to be what's pissing him off today.

"Now," he's somewhat terrifying like this. It's strange to wonder if, maybe, in some other world, this has happened before between them, but Mick wasn't as nice.

Once Seb is yanked over, Mick bites HARD again, trying to distract him enough to get the upper hand. He knows how Seb is, but he can try, damn it.

Seb is a fighter. Everyone is well aware of it. Not only that, he's used to having the upper hand. Joseph could twist him, but he was so helplessly fallen for the man it surprised nobody. Mick, though…Mick is different. Mick isn't a partner. Mick is a target. Yet, for some reason, he feels a cool chill at the idea of giving in and letting it happen.

The bite gets a pained yelp, and for a moment he stops his struggling. There's a rumble in his throat, and he tries to go for Mick's pants this time. He's not quite done trying. He's rusty at this- it's been so long, but…maybe that's exactly why Mick might just get him to comply, even if only faintly.

He draws his hand back and unbuttons his vest, doing so angrily. His shirt's next. That's as far as he's going.

"No," firm, he shoves Sebastian's hands way. He's done this with Ethan, but then it was to tease him, this is to control. Power. He'll get it one way or another. "Down."

Mick switches, looking to end up on top as a harder shove is made. He's being rough, but he's already told Seb to tell him to stop if its too much. This…this is how he is without Ethan or Jay. It's a bit of an odd transition from the usually friendly, gentle Welshman who also happens to have a few dozen murders under his belt.

Whatever.

"You need to give in. That's the only way this will work," gentler now, there's a huff of air on Sebastian's neck. "Lay down."

Sebastian doesn't really see the need to protest this. He can tell this is how it will be…maybe how it should be. He slips off his upper clothing entirely, not really conscious of the movement until after it has happened. He steps out of his shoes and backpedals until his legs bump the couch. Hesitation. He stares at Mick, still unsure of what he's doing, but something curious inside him wins out. Mick's ordering him around with short, sharp words. That seems to…do something to him. He's not sure what it is, but…he definitely likes it.

He sits down and stays there, hardly saying no. He's just unsure.

"What do you like, Detective? Do you like it rough?" Mick's teasing him, goading him, wanting to know if Sebastian is totally in this or not. His attitude could make or break the night, and now that Mick has his hand, he's ready to get this going so the annoying detective gets out of his house.

"Don't care." He honestly doesn't have an answer. He's only ever been submissive with one man, and the situations in which he was were risqué for plenty of reasons. He doesn't know if he has a preference at all. He hands Mick the power to choose and lets himself be guided down. A healing scar from a partner-inflicted bullet is in a shoulder, but the rest of his injuries are facial or on limbs. He's not as buff as Mick likely expected, instead built rather big in shoulders and hands. He's attractive, though, to say the least. He's no Ethan, and no Jaime, but he has a roguishness about him that is undeniable.

The kiss is welcome. He knows it's a reward, but he's not complaining. He can be embarrassed about this later.

Mick's amused, and he doesn't seem bothered that Seb is about as hairy as he is. Actually, it's making him less self conscious. A tilt of the head is made, and he lays Sebastian on his back, knowing it'll be more comfortable. He wont bring Seb to the bedroom, that's Ethan's space, and as far as he's concerned, Sebastian is barred.

"Relax," maybe that's a bit far fetched to demand, considering these two are enemies. But Mick is treating him with the respect of any other partner, and he's being more gentle. There's a brief appraisal, and then Mick decides what he wants.

"Have you ever been choked?" Oh, well. Kinky.

"No." He's had a lot of things done, usually involving handcuffs, because he's a cop, and that's kind of a kink most cops seem to have. He's been tied up, taken on his knees, blindfolded, bitten, and even enjoyed a little pain thrown into the mix. But this is a new one. Joseph never brought it up.

He doesn't say no to the act, though. He shifts on his back and finds a comfortable position, clearly nervous. Can he be blamed for that? He's unarmed, and giving permission for an enemy to take his life to do with as he will…literally.

Somehow, that excites him more.

"I'm definitely willing to try it." He's heard good things, about increases in sensation.

"Good," a pause. And then he leans down further. "Smack me once to lighten pressure. Two to stop all together. Kick if you have to. Communication is important, but this isn't to abuse or take anything out on you. Mutual grounds, eh?"

He starts slow, working his hands around Sebastian's neck, starting like a massage. Once he's sure everything is good and ready to go before he slightly increases the pressure, even working on stimulating elsewhere with a roll of his hips. No real foreplay, the anger is enough for now, and he watches down with a fierce intensity. Oh, this feels good even for him.

He inclines his chin, tense. As Mick's fingers work their way to his neck, there is clear fear for a moment. It is laced with excitement for the unknown. The massage is nice, and it certainly gets him to relax a little bit. And then the pressure starts. He isn't sure what he expected, but he's glad his partner is experienced. The roll of Mick's hips send a chill down his spine, and he's abruptly not so sure why he ever thought he wouldn't enjoy this. Maybe he's wanted it for longer than he dared to admit.

The pressure is interesting. Mick isn't starting slow. He's surrendered everything at this point, and one hand grips at the couch cushion. After a little bit of time, the fuzzy feeling in his head is growing. There's a reflexive attempt at a gasp for air, obviously stunted.

"You don't forget, Seb," he's keeping the pressure, but he's close, whispering in Seb's ear. "You never do."

The pressure builds, but he's trying not to crush anything or make it too tight. He wants to, bad, the choking his giving him an odd power trip he's becoming obsessed with. But eventually, he removes his hands, watching the rad marks slowly fade for a moment. And then a hand trails down until he can finally get Seb completely undone.

"More? Or something else?"

Seb gasps for air when he's released, lungs filling and stretching while his throat readjusts. The stimulation is all so much, and he stares at Mick in breathless wonder. Before he knows it, he's completely bare. There's no shame. He wants this. He knows 's been a long time, since Nate. That was the last. It's been even longer since he's been on this end. While he does want this rough, he hopes Mick at least respects that without having to be told as much. He should be able to figure it his breath is back enough to allow speaking, he forces out a few words."Why not both?" Oh. Well, apparently that went over well.

That's a good answer. Mick leans back, though, nudging Seb's legs a bit before getting ready for prep. He looks around his mess on the floor for a moment, and realizes he wont have any of that shit out here, and gets off to head to the bedroom. He's gone for a few moments before returning with a little box.

"You said you weren't sick?" Always good to be sure, last thing he needs is transmission. But he doesn't think Sebastian would be so shallow as to infect him out of spite. Inside the box is everything he needs, condoms, lube, whatever else. "Rubber, aye?"

"I'm clean." It's honesty, and a promise. "But you already bit my lip- if I wasn't, you'd already be sick." He teases, the blood from the exchange enough to do it. "And yes. Protection, please." Always best to be safe, especially when Mick has had more partners than he has in a long time. He's nervous, but that should be obvious.

"Um, Mick?…I haven't…I mean, before I was sick, even…I haven't been sub since Joseph, so…" Oh. Well, there's that answer. "Just…be careful, please." A simple request, a good one.

"Of course," the request is made, and he's going to treat him with the respect asked for. Mick goes ahead and gets himself situated, not used to protection simply because of Ethan. But he's clean as well, and takes pride in being so. But if he's asked, he'll oblige. There's a bit of a struggle, but he's got it eventually.

Now for prep- mostly since it seems like most tend to forget about it. The fingers are lubed and there's a bit of tapping before he slides one in, checking Sebastian's reactions before sliding another. He's not going to speak- he's fairly quiet when it comes to these things.

Sebastian appreciates the patience, and he isn't inexperienced enough to not know how to handle this. The finger is easy enough, and two gets a quiet gasp. The sensations are welcome. It's been so very long, and he didn't realize how important to him this chance really was. He's surprisingly receptive now that Mick has him down off his pedestal, but it's obvious he still finds being sub awkward. He could probably be broken out of that, over time.

Unless stopped, he moves a hand to Mick's shoulders, and then lets his other keep gripping the couch like his life depends on it. After what he deems a long enough period of time, he mutters.

"I'm ready."

"Mmm," no actual reply, but once he knows Seb is ready, he moves adjusting so he's positioned right…and then he enters, sliding in gently before closing his hands around Sebastian's neck. Hie's going slow now, calculated, and he waits a minute.

And then he thrusts, and the pressure tightens.

It's slow, and surprisingly gentle, through as he goes on it gets a little rougher by the moment, but it's all held back to keep Sebastian comfortable. Mick is an asshole, but he tries.

There's a quiet little moan, and he's clinging to Mick like his life depends on it. Then, the choking comes again. That's a stellar combo. Mick has him in a tizzy in no time, and he's clearly the type that's receptive to trying things like this. The thrill of it, too, lies in who it is that's got control of him. He's never really considered that it might be hot to be topped by someone he should be arresting, but he'll sure as hell remember it now.

Any chance he has to breathe, he struggles to before the light-headed bliss returns. As the thrusts get rougher, there's a tap with one hand to lighten up just a little bit. He's getting too close to passing out. He's still new to this, and not ready to push that envelope too far. He doesn't request a stop.

His hips roll softly, his muscles bearing down with each exiting pull as if to stop it. He's usually a very passionate lover, but he can't show that right now.

He feels the tap and releases his hold a bit like he said he would.

The thrusts, however, don't stop. Ethan would be making some weird loud noises by now and whining loudly, Sebastian is…surprisingly quiet. Mick likes that. He likes it a lot. His hands start more of a massage again, and he can feel Seb around him, and that gets a bit of a noise out of him as well.

Eventually Mick releases the pressure and focuses on the thrusting, turning quickly to cut off any noise from Seb with a kiss,a little deeper than the others but enough to prove that even Mick can crumble.

He does moan once, and it is a quiet thing consisting of Mick's name. It's silenced when the kiss meets, and he's happy to return it. He clings to Mick now, almost desperate to see this to the end. In truth, sex is never just about the pleasure for him. It's about a bond, an emotional one. He's getting that, as weird as it is. It doesn't have to be a positive one. But some of that bitterness has been, quite literally, fucked out of him at this point.

He's not going to need much outside stimulation at this point to reach a climax. Mick is good. REALLY good. He's quiet, speaking in a more physical way than any other. His body language shows exactly what he'd like, and how he's feeling.

He's glad he chose this.

Mick thrusts a few more times before he decides to go when Sebastian does, which, by feeling, he can tell is soon. So he decides to do what he always does, mark his territory and go a few more goes, and maybe a few bites, and he's done, lowering himself down for a minute to breathe. He slumps down, catching his breath before pulling out and rolling off and on the floor. He doesn't bother covering himself. He sees no reason to.

"Tell everyone Nate did that. Or some girlfriend. Sorry, habit," he shifts, rolling up with a groan so that he's sitting upright. "Use the shower if you want."

He's a lot more relaxed now. Clearly, he needed this a little too.

Sebastian doesn't take much longer, and when he finally does peak, it's with another quiet moan, nameless this time. It's over. The bites and marks will be an issue. "If I tell people it's Nate in front of Nate, what do you think he'll say?" Questions, questions. He laughs quietly. "Thanks. That was great." He isn't lying.

"I'll take up that shower offer."


End file.
